Defiance
by Nikolina Dobreva
Summary: During a time of peace three destinies are decided in an instant. Clans collide, a battle of wills ensue. Leafpool does the unthinkable, in a final act of love, Squirrelflight is given one chance to fix what went wrong, but will it cost her family? And a new quest begins for her grown kits.
1. Birth

**A/N**: Takes place during 'The Sight', but my own take, with my own character. Hollyleaf will appear later in the story. Thank for all those who read this story! Main pairings, FirestarxSpottedleaf, SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw, LeafpoolxCrowfeather, TigerheartxOC, LionblazexCinderheart, JayfeatherxWillowshine, etc.

Chapter 1: Birth

_Read, Relish, Review._

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight blinked sleepily, stirring from her slumber.<p>

It was a cold night, everything silent and tucked away in their burrows to sleep. She was thankful for her warm nest on a night like this. Small traces of light emitted from the bramble entrance to the nursery, illuminating her ginger pelt.

She felt a small form shift against her belly, her green eyes drifting to the three small bundles snuggled secure against her belly. She leaned forward; rasping her tongue along their tiny bodies; the last, a silver tabby she-cat mewled in protest and tried to twist away. Squirrelflight purred, her eyes dancing with humor and tender affection for her newly born kits.

She looked out at the clearing night, the moon round and full. _'StarClan, guide my kits well.'_ The ginger queen thought with a warming glance at her kits. They were her newfound world and she'd protect them ferociously.

Morning came quickly, along with it the warmth of the sun. Squirrelflight was awakened by a small form clambering onto her flank. She blinked away the blur of sleep, to see a pelt of golden. She sighed, amused. Lionkit, her eldest kit and the most energetic tackled his littermate, a small gray tabby tom, Jaykit. Her eyes gentled in admiration, though blind he continued to play without a care in a world. His life would be difficult, but his strength and endurance would go a long way.

A silver tabby she-cat with a plumy tail remained curled at her belly, snuggling deeper into her mother's warm milky scented belly. Lionkit sighed, prodding his sister. "Come on, Mistykit wake up!"

Squirrelflight flicked her son's ear with the tip of her tail. "She'll open her eyes when she's ready," She scolded as Lionkit frowned and padded over to Jaykit.

Ferncloud stretched in her nest, soon to be expecting kits of her own. "Shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now?" She mewed through a yawn, her tail swaying.

Squirrelflight nudged Mistykit closer to her belly, her green eyes shining in the new rays of sunlight. "She'll open her eyes in her own time; she's only a day old."

"Shall I fetch Leafpool?" Daisy's soft voice spoke up, a look of concern on her gentle face.

Squirrelflight shook her head, "Honestly, there is no need to bother Leafpool; Mistykit is perfectly fine."

Ferncloud purred softly, "Alright." She knew how protective first time mothers could be all too well.

Jaykit bound over to her, his small legs still uncertain. "Squirrelflight, when can we go out?"

The flaming pelted queen blinked, a purr rising from her throat, "Don't you want to wait for your sister?"

Lionkit came to stand by his brother, his broad shoulders easily evident even so young. "She won't ever wake up," He exasperated impatiently.

"You will both wait," Squirrelflight chided, silencing them both immediately.

Worry rolled off Daisy's body as she looked at the young gray tom, "Will Jaykit be fine on his own?"

The small tom began to bristle, his sightless blue eyes narrowing crossly. He was about to retort when his mother's tail wrapped firmly around his mouth, hushing him. "Jaykit will be just fine, his hearing and smell help to guide him perfectly." Ferncloud exchanged skeptical glances with her den mate, but remained silent.

Jaykit was grateful for his mother's support and felt her encouraging warmth drifting off her form. She never doubted his ability and was always providing confidence for him and his littermates. He sat with a glint of satisfaction in his brilliant blue hues at the silence of the other queens.

The morning sun began to rise higher; beams of light entered the nursery. Mistykit wriggled free of her brothers' heavier forms as she struggled free before stumbling forward into a heap of moss. She stretched her eyes wide open for the first time, blinking twice. She looked around the dark hallow, she saw two dark forms, their flanks rising and falling steadily, they were asleep.

A familiar, sweet scent taunted her small pink nose from behind her. She twisted, looking curiously over her shoulder, there lay the fiery pelt of her mother. It glowed like a newly lit flame. She padded over and nudged her nose into her mother's shoulder, stirring her from her sleep.

"Hmm?" Squirrelflight hummed drowsily, waking from her nap. A pair of ice blue eyes starred up at her in wonder, she blinked and a loud purr rolled in her throat. "You've finally opened your eyes," She sounded relieved.

"Yes I have," Mistykit mewed proudly, holding her head up high.

Squirrelflight touched her nose to her daughter's, "I'm glad, your brothers have been waiting for you."

Mistykit's ears flickered upon her head, glancing at the slumbering forms of her littermates, a golden and gray tabby pelted toms. She looked down at herself, she was lighter, silvery. She leapt on top of her brothers surprising them both with startled mews.

"Stop it!" Jaykit hissed furiously, wriggling free of her hold.

Lionkit rolled over and woke abruptly to find a sudden weight on his back; he glanced over his shoulder to meet his sister's stark blue gaze. His whiskers twitched amused, "So you finally woke up, sleepyhead." He teased lightly, rolling over and colliding with his mother's belly.

"Enough, all of you." Squirrelflight scolded her green eyes narrowed and tail giving a single lash.

"Can we go outside now?" Lionkit asked eagerly.

Squirrelflight sighed, tilting her head to the side, "You want to go explore the camp?" All three nodded with growing wonder and enthusiasm. Nodding reluctantly, "Make sure you stay together and out of the other cats' way!" She emphasized sternly.

"We promise," Jaykit murmured, giving his mother a quick nuzzle before barreling after his littermates.

The three kits clumsily landed outside of the nursery entrance, soft crunch sounds echoing in their ears as a white flurry distorted their visions. Mistykit stood, shaking her fur free of the cold, watery flecks. She blinked in excitement, leaping into a patch of untouched snow with burning interest.

"It's cold," Jaykit complained, annoyed as he stood and shook his pelt free of clumps of snow.

"It's not if you keep moving," Lionkit purred with humor.

The three littermates dashed through the snow, Mistykit felt her paws tingling as the tiny flecks of white melted beneath them. She skidded to a clumsy halt, colliding with a sleek, white pelt and a startled hiss sounded.

She blinked, shaking her dazed head, "Watch where you're going!" An irritated voice snapped.

She looked up to see an annoyed, long-haired white tom with blue eyes. He looked at her with growing agitation, the tiny she-cat huffed, "It's not my fault! The snow is slippery!" She shot back with equal annoyance; the tom looked at her with widening eyes.

A purr sounded from behind them, a white she-cat with ginger splotches walked over with two mice. Mistykit was startled by her disfigured face, but looked beyond it to the once beautiful cat. "She's your kin, Cloudtail."

The white tom flicked an ear crossly, "I know, Brightheart."

Mistykit tilted her head curiously, "How are you our kin?"

Brightheart settled beside the young she-cat as Cloudtail rolled his eyes and began to eat the mouse, ignoring her question. "He is Firestar's kin, just as you are little one."

"Firestar," Mistykit echoed her words quietly, she glanced at the older tom and lashed her tiny tail furiously. "Well he's grumpy for kin."

Cloudtail paused in mid-bite, glancing at the she-cat with flaring annoyance, Brightheart flashed him a warning glare and he snorted returning to his meal. "His hiss is worse than his scratch," She assured.

Mistykit found herself growing fond of this she-cat; she turned and paused hesitantly, "I should return to my brothers." She flashed the ginger patched feline a grateful glance before sprinting away. She quickly reached her littermates, hurtling herself at them and into a pile upon her golden pelted brother.

"Oof!" Lionkit gasped as the air was knocked out of him, he purred with growing amusement as he turned, causing Jaykit and Mistykit to tumble into the deeper snowy area. Mistykit huffed as snow filled her mouth. She coughed as purrs of humor sounded from behind them, three warriors settled in a patch of snow untouched grass sat watching, a golden brown tom, a pale gray tom whose eyes held no warmth and a tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

"Careful you three," She called out, her amber eyes glowing with fondness at the kits, her own now apprentices.

Mistykit skidded to a halt as she leapt high and onto her brother's tail, he squeaked in surprise before turning and barreling into her. She heard the bramble ring shudder signaling the arrival of the hunting party, she could already make out the boastful voice of Daisy's eldest kit, Berrypaw.

"It's huge!" He murmured through a mouthful of feathers as his creamy coat appeared in the entrance. She snorted as her tail flicked, the dappled sunlight causing her silver pelt to glow.

"He has bees in his brain," Mistykit murmured, she turned to run back to her brother when she felt a gentle paw clamp her tail tip to the ground. She glanced over her shoulder in surprise, her blue eyes wide as she saw a large, dark brown tabby tom. His amber eyes glowed with affection.

"Where are you off too?" He mewed, removing his large paw from her tail and sitting, his tail swaying against the ground.

"Hi," Mistykit murmured unsure, her curiosity got the better of her. She sensed a familiarity from him; she knew him by scent, even though she had never seen him. His smell had lingered in the nursery. His voice was warm and inviting, he had come to the nursery many times to see her and her littermates in their short life. "Are you our father?"

The large tom purred, his ears flicking with delight, "I am."

Lionkit came bounding with Jaykit on his tail as he nearly collided with his sister, he tumbled into the large brown tabby's leg, shaken by the impact he leapt back, his amber eyes narrowed. His whiskers twitched as he leapt forward onto the broad-shouldered cat, a startled gasp escaping as he dramatically fell to the ground as his kits leapt onto him playfully.

The tom purred, amused. He gently nudged Jaykit over with a large paw. The young gray tabby hissed playfully and scampered up his flank clumsily. Brambleclaw's eyes glowed with warmth for his kits. Jaykit felt his mother's presence, her scent, her voice, the touch of her pelt it was all burned into his mind.  
>He could feel her sitting outside the nursery watching on, radiating happiness at the sight of her mate and kits tumbling and playing in the snow. Jaykit flicked an ear as he heard his sister's squeal when Brambleclaw flicked her ear with the tip of his tail. He turned and scampered back towards his father, his eyes glowing with excitement.<p>

The day quickly seemed to pass by; soon the three littermates were nestled in their warm nest, their mother's warmth drifting them off into a deep slumber. Squirrelflight blinked; her gaze tender. "How was your first day my darlings?"

"A lot of fun," Lionkit yawned as he curled into her belly before settling into a comfortable position to sleep.

"We played with Brambleclaw," Jaykit mewed tiredly as he rested his nose under his tail drifting into a dreamland.

"There was everything," Mistykit purred, nuzzling into Squirrelflight's flank, her blue eyes fluttering shut as she tried to desperately to stay awake. Her mew trailed off, "Everything."

"There is still so much more to see my little ones," Squirrelflight cooed gently as she nuzzled her daughter's cheek. "Sleep well my darlings."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<br>Hope you enjoy and please **review** if you'd like an update!


	2. Walk In My Dreams

_Chapter 2: Walk in My Dreams_

_Read, Relish, Review._

* * *

><p>Gray, gloomy clouds filtered the sky; small white flakes of snow began to fall. They floated freely, gliding along the sky as if dancing in an idle manner. They were bigger and downy than usual and landing delicately onto the frostbitten ground. A moon had passed since the birth of Squirrelflight's kits. Mistykit stirred, blinking away the blur from her vision. She saw the ginger fur of mother's flank beneath her; she nuzzled into the sweet scenting pelt.<p>

Squirrelflight glanced down at her daughter, only have woken a few moments earlier herself. "You're awake early," She purred softly to her kit.

Mistykit looked up startled, her blue eyes shining in the dim lit nursery, "I couldn't sleep."

Squirrelflight's ears flicked, tilting her head to the side curiously, "What's wrong?"

There was a shadow of hesitation in Mistykit's eyes, shifting her gaze away. She buried her nose into her mother's flank, her voice muffled, "Terrible dreams." Squirrelflight leaned forward, licking the fur between her ears comfortingly.

"Try and get some sleep my darling," Squirrelflight soothed; her tail flicking. Mistykit tried to stifle a yawn, failing miserably as she snuggled into her mother's fiery pelt, her breathing quickly growing slow and even. Squirrelflight swept her tail protectively around her kits, glancing at Lionkit and Jaykit who lay curled firmly against her belly, as if she'd disappear any moment.

Dawn came quickly; Lionkit was the first to awaken, stretching out his stiff body. He prodded his brother's side gently, coaxing him to awaken as well. Jaykit growled, wrapping a paw over his muzzle.

"Stop waking me! You've been poking me all night!" He snapped, annoyed.

Lionkit blinked, sheepishly, "Sorry I was having a really good dream."

"Obviously," Jaykit murmured, sarcasm dripping from his quiet voice. "Leave me alone."

Lionkit sighed and padded over to his sister, nudging her with his nose. "Come on Mistykit, you can't be sleeping too!" He frowned as he heard his mother purr in humor. He pawed the ground in small frustrated steps, "All they want to do is sleep!" He grumbled in dismay.

"It's still early Lionkit," Squirrelflight explained gently to her son. She soothed down the fur between his ears with a lap of her tongue. "Give them a few moments."

Mistykit stirred, blinking away sleep as she yawned and clumsily slid down from her mother's flank. Her downy silvery blue pelt ruffled as she shook off the tiredness. "I'm awake," She murmured as her tail swayed, she blinked wide awake. Lionkit blinked before tackling his littermate into a pile of moss, their purrs filled the nursery.

Squirrelflight sighed, "Hush now, others are sleeping." She scolded firmly.

"Yeah, like me!" Jaykit snapped as he rose from his spot, shaking out his fur. He glared crossly at his siblings for disturbing him. "I almost caught that mouse!"

Lionkit's ears flattened, "Sorry."

"Whatever," Jaykit muttered crossly.

Squirrelflight purred her green eyes lit with warmth. "Why don't you three go outside; I'm sure there's some fresh-kill." The three littermates nodded eagerly before hurrying out of the nursery, their mother watching with a loving gaze.

The snow was still fresh, but there had been a few days of sunshine. New leaf wouldn't be too much farther away. Lionkit fluffed out his fur against the chilly morning, the sun hidden behind the flurry of clouds. He trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, his mouthwatering and stomach grumbling in hunger. He chose a plump mouse; surprisingly the prey had begun to come out earlier than expected. The pile had begun to grow quickly.

He settled under a sheltered patch with his brother, both eating hungrily. Mistykit flicked an ear, her stomach queasy at the site of her brothers. She immediately spotted Leafpool, the light-brown tabby medicine cat, her eyes lightened. She was also their kin, her mother's sister.

"Leafpool," Mistykit mewed excitedly, dashing through the cluster of snow.

Leafpool blinked, her amber gaze warm, "Hello Mistykit, you three are out awfully early."

Mistykit nodded, "What are you doing?"

Leafpool's tail flicked and wrapped neatly around her paws, "I was about to go collect herbs with Brightheart."

"Can we come?" Mistykit asked hopefully. "We could help carry it back."

Leafpool purred, blinking sympathetically, "I wouldn't love anything more, but you're still too young."

Mistykit sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumping, "Alright."

"I'm sorry," Leafpool murmured, licking her ear affectionately before padding back into her den.

"There will be more chances, little one," A sweet voice spoke from behind, Mistykit blinked turning to see a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes. She radiated kindness and warmth.

Mistykit blinked in awe, "Are you Spottedleaf?"

The pretty she-cat nodded, blinking kindly, "I am, I'm also Squirrelflight and Leafpool's mother." She mewed gently, Mistykit blinked excitedly.

"That makes you our kin too!" The small she-cat spoke as Spottedleaf nodded with a purr of humor. She padded over to the young kit's side and licked her cheek lovingly.

"Don't always be so eager to grow, enjoy your kithood," Spottedleaf explained, her amber eyes glowing with unspoken emotion. "It might be gone before you know it." She flicked the tip of Mistykit's ear playfully with a warming look before leaving to join patrol.

A few moments later she noticed Squirrelflight's ginger pelt appear in the nursery entrance, she stretched before padding over to join her kits. Mistykit bound over to her side, her tail swaying. They were soon joined by their father, Brambleclaw.

Time with their father always seemed short, before he had to return this duty as deputy. Mistykit watched her brothers playing, tumbling in the fresh snow. She noticed the pale gray tom jump easily in the air with a twist; he was demonstrating a move to Berrypaw. She blinked in wonder.

"Thanks Ashfur," Berrypaw mewed before dashing off to catch up with Brambleclaw.

"Can you show me that?" Mistykit asked hurrying over to the blue-eyed warrior; he paused surprised for a moment before flicking an ear.

"Aren't you a bit young to be practicing battle moves?" He mewed, his tone gruff and eyes unreadable.

Mistykit huffed, "No!" She said defiantly.

Ashfur blinked, his blue eyes penetrating, "Try jumping and twisting in the air." He showed her quickly as Mistykit tried to follow his fluid motions with her clumsy ones, she slipped landing on her side in the icy snow. She squealed in surprise just as Squirrelflight came hurrying out of the nursery, her gaze panicked. She arrived in time to see Mistykit fall onto her side in a heap of snow up to her ears. She leapt forward, grabbing her daughter by the scruff and hauling her out in a single pull.

"Are you alright?" Squirrelflight burst out anxiously.

"I'm fine!" Mistykit chirped through a mouthful of snow as she coughed. Lionkit and Jaykit hurried over, eyes wide in worry.

Squirrelflight's worry melted before her anger sparked to life, her blazing glare flickered to the pale gray tom. "How could you be so irresponsible? She's only a kit!" The ginger queen snapped.

Ashfur blinked, eyes wide like owls, "I didn't think she would get hurt."

Mistykit looked up at her mother guiltily, "It's my fault!"

"Don't argue!" Squirrelflight snapped furiously, her green eyes burning.

"She'll be fine," Ashfur protested as Squirrelflight herded her kits together, nudging them towards the nursery.

"She'd better be," Squirrelflight hissed darkly.

Reaching the nursery, Squirrelflight grabbed Jaykit by the scruff with a yowl of protest before bundling him through the entrance, Mistykit squeaked as she tried to scramble away. Lionkit slid into the entrance before the ginger queen could do the same to him, she sighed before settling into her nest.

Ferncloud blinked, "Is everything alright?"

Squirrelflight cast her infuriated glance, "Ashfur, he tried to teach Mistykit a battle move and she got hurt." She huffed crossly, her emerald eyes flaring like a spitting fire.

Daisy cast the flame pelted queen a gentle look, "I'm sure he didn't for that to happen."

Mistykit felt guilt bubble in her stomach; she blinked her ice blue eyes shining. "It was my fault!"

Squirrelflight licked her cheek, quieting her daughter. "Try and get some sleep now."

Mistykit settled at her mother's side, drifting off into a deep slumber exhausted by the day's events. She stirred, awakening to a dim lit forest, tall blades of grass lay blowing gently around her, a sweet nectar scent carried in each breeze. She stood; her blue eyes wide in wonder. She glanced over her shoulder, a gray tabby pelt gaining her attention, her whiskers twitched as she dashed after the familiar form. She skidded to a halt, breathing in relief at the sight of Jaykit.

She blinked curiously, "Jaykit!" She called to her brother; she saw his ear flick as he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Jaykit asked, tilting his head to the side as he padded over to her.

Flicking an ear, "This is my dream!" Mistykit spoke as Jaykit shrugged and bound away, before she could follow after her brother, she heard soft whispers eluding her ears. Her ears swiveled as she padded towards a fern bush, crouching as she crawled forward to listen to the wind carrying whispers.

A blue-gray she-cat sat, her tail wrapped neatly around her feet and her blue penetrating eyes glowing.

"Those three kits are the ones." She spoke, her head held high majestically.

Beside her sat three other cats, one an old, battle-scarred she-cat with bright orange eyes. The other was a magnificent, golden brown tabby tom with a lion like mane. The last was a large thick-furred white tom with yellow eyes. They spoke quietly among themselves, their bodies surrounded by auras of stardust.

The messy furred, older she-cat spoke, her tone gruff. "There is still time, allow them to live a proper kithood." The large white nodded in agreement and cast the blue-gray she-cat a warming look.

The golden tom sighed, "Allowing a single kit to live a full kithood for the safety of all the clans; is it really worth it." There was hint of reluctance in his eyes.

The yellow-eyed tom glanced at the blue-eyed she-cat, blinking kindly. "What was the prophecy, Bluestar?"

Mistykit blinked, she was the former leader of Thunderclan. She crawled forward, her ears flicking forward as she strained to hear. The pretty she-cat spoke, "After the sharp-eyed jay the dark will fade, after the roaring lion no enemy shall be feared, but to see the dawn again a mist of hope will be need to rise, untainted and free, otherwise it to shall fail and forever darkness will prevail."

Mistykit blinked, she leaned forward and gasped as she paw stepped on a crumbled leaf. Four pairs of eyes suddenly flashed into her direction. The silver-blue she-cat turned and hurried away, ducking beneath the undergrowth.

"Wake up, wake up!" Mistykit murmured her eyes clenched shut as she awoke with a start, tumbling into a bunch of brackens. She blinked and took in her dark surroundings; she easily noticed her mother's flaming pelt. Her mind was a complete haze as she tried to recall her dream. She took a deep breath as she calmed herself. She padded over to Squirrelflight and curled into her belly, trying to force away the strange feeling filtering her mind.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<br>Hope you enjoyed and please **review**!


	3. Three Apprentices

**A/N:** Tigerheart, Flametail and Dawnpelt are going to be a moon older and the allegiances are the same from 'The Sight' for each clan. Spottedleaf is Cinderpaw's mentor.

Chapter 3: Three Apprentices

_Read, Relish, Review._

* * *

><p>Four moons had passed since the birth of Squirrelflight's kits, now six moons they had grown quickly and bigger. Mistykit stirred a sigh of growing annoyance escaping her lips. The nursery had become stuffy and full with the birth of Ferncloud's kits Icekit and Foxkit. There was barely enough room to stretch anymore. She sat up, shaking her fur. Newleaf had come and the fresh-kill pile was growing quickly.<br>She felt her mother's warm pelt brush against her back as she slept soundly, her ear flicking every now and then. She glanced at her brothers, Lionkit's head rested on her flank, while Jaykit was curled into a tight ball against her belly. A look of annoyance on his face, a low purr rose in her throat. Even in his sleep he looked cross.

She flinched when Ferncloud's tail flicked her nose; she turned slipping through the entrance. She sat; her tail curled neatly around her paws. One more moon and she'd be an apprentice. She watched the clouds begin to part, allowing the sunshine to peek through. She felt both excited and torn to becoming an apprentice. Excited to begin her path of becoming a warrior, but sad to not be able to sleep next to her mother's warm body every night.

She basked in the warmth of sun; it felt safe and comforting like her mother when they were helpless kits. She noticed the warriors begin to appear from their den one by one. She caught sight of her father, his broad shoulders causing the ring of brambles to shudder. She padded over, blue eyes glowing and tail swaying happily.

"Good morning," Brambleclaw purred as she nuzzled under his chin. "You're awake awfully early."

Mistykit nodded sheepishly, "The nursery is cramped with Ferncloud's new kits, there's barely room to move about."

Brambleclaw's eyes glowed in humor, "Sounds like you didn't get much sleep."

She huffed childishly, "I did so!"

Brambleclaw nudged her towards the fresh-kill pile, "Why don't you go eat something."

Mistykit blinked, shaking her head quickly. "I'm not hungry, what are you going to do?" She asked inquisitively, her eyes round with wonder.

Brambleclaw flicked an ear, "I have to sort out the patrols."

"Can I help?" Mistykit asked eagerly, her ice blue eyes glowing with excitement.

The dark brown tabby chuckled, "I wouldn't love anything more." He purred, circling around his young kit and licking her between the ears affectionately. He glanced over, seeing Cloudtail speaking with Sorreltail and Birchfall. The light brown tabby tom's tail curled up in amusement, Sorreltail had said something funny. "Why don't you tell Cloudtail and Sorreltail they are on hunting patrol this morning?"

Mistykit glanced over shoulder at the snow white tom, flicking an ear in frustration. "He's always grumpy."

Brambleclaw chuckled, flicking his daughter's ear lightheartedly, "He is one of the best trackers and climbers the clan has."

"I suppose when you say it like that," Mistykit murmured as she nodded slowly and padded over to the three warriors.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat blinked warmly, "Hello Mistykit."

The silvery blue kit's whiskers twitched, her eyes glowing. "Hi, Brambleclaw said you and Cloudtail are on hunting patrol."

"Did he now?" Cloudtail snorted with a flick of his tail.

Sorreltail gave him a soft glare, "Ignore him, thank you little one."

Mistykit's plumy tail swayed in happiness, she watched the warriors leave to join their patrols. She glanced over her shoulder at her father, he was watching with a warm gleam in his eyes as he nodded approvingly. He turned and padded off to join Berrypaw as they left for battle training.

Mistykit sighed in dismay, "One day that will be me hunting with Brambleclaw."

A blur of golden caught her attention as she suddenly found herself airborne she gasped as she felt a suddenly weight on her back. She glanced up see the amber eyes of her brother, he purred with pleasure at his stealthy move. She rolled her eyes playfully, turning and squirming free from his grip. Lionkit looked surprised as his sister blinked smugly.

Lionkit wiggled his haunches before leaping at his littermate, causing them to tumble over. She felt another add of weight and a flash of gray as Jaykit nudged Lionkit over, a gleam in his eyes. Their mother's voice halted them in play, "That's enough you three!" The ginger queen padded over, her tail swaying as her green eyes glowed with firmness. "You three will be apprentices soon and you're still behaving as such kits." She mewed, but there was gentleness to her firm tone. There was an unspoken emotion in her emerald eyes. Mistykit didn't miss the anxiety and sadness crackling in her pelt.

"Mother?" Jaykit murmured with a tilt of his head, he had sensed it as well.

"It's nothing," Squirrelflight spoke with a shake of her head, her whiskers twitching. "Why don't you all choose a morsel of food from the fresh-kill pile?" She gently nudged Jaykit towards the pile. She turned and padded away to join the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, Spottedleaf. She leapt down gracefully from Highledge, where her and Firestar's den lay. She stood with her young apprentice, the smoky gray tabby she-cat, Cinderpaw. The tortoiseshell feline nuzzled her daughter affectionately.

"Come on Mistykit," Lionkit called by the fresh-kill pile, choosing a plump vole for himself and Jaykit.

"In a moment," Mistykit replied padding towards the bramble entrance, her paws aching to run through the forest, feel the ground beneath her paws steps. To hear the whispers of wind, the rustle of the leaves overhead, she wanted to feel it all. She felt her heartbeat quicken, she glanced over her shoulder before darting through the thicket in a fluid motion without a shudder or movement of the brambles.

Lush green forest, intertwining branches like honeycombs, ferns and bushes splayed out and sunlight dappled along the forest flowers in patches of golden rings. Round, blue eyes watched in awe as she trotted through the undergrowth. The rays of light caused her pelt to glow sliver-blue as she broke into a dash. She dug her claws into the earth, propelling herself forward. The wind roared in her ears, her pelt sleek against the gusts. She felt free. The rush of it all was a thrill.

She continued her exploration of the forest; she hadn't realized how far she'd gone until a new, unfamiliar scent taunted the tip of her tongue. It was pine like; she flinched away from the smell. She heard the rush of a river; she padded forward and saw the rushing waves of water passing by swiftly. The water floated along without a purpose, yet to a known destination. Would life as a warrior be this predictable?

She looked across the river, where the unknown scent was strongest. Surrounded in darkness by pine trees, a shiver ran up her spine. It was hollow, shadowy and mysterious. She could barely see three fox tail lengths into the hidden forest before her. A sudden yowl erupted causing the birds in the tree to scatter as Mistykit gasped, her blue eyes round with fright. A thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tom came barreling through the undergrowth. His fiery amber eyes raging, teeth barred and claws unsheathed. His fur was bristled, tail lashing and a ferocious look in his eyes. He looked like a member of TigerClan.

Mistykit glowered at the tom; he was nearly twice her size. "Do you always go around scaring any cat?" She hissed, her plumy tail flicking furiously.

The dark brown tom's eyes softened, blinking apologetically, "Sorry, I thought you were stealing prey."

Mistykit lashed her tail, her eyes flaring in indignation, "No I was trying not to drown no thanks to you!"

The tom's eyes narrowed, his ears flattening, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do?"

Mistykit huffed causing her whiskers to flutter, "Arrogant furball."

A sudden gleam entered his amber hues, "You're quite small for any warrior or apprentice I've ever seen."

Mistykit froze, her eyes narrowing quickly fighting off her embarrassment, "So, what if I'm not an apprentice or warrior."

A smug look appeared on the tom's face, which caused Mistykit's anger to spike further. Her neck fur began to fluff up, he was enjoying this! "So you're a kit? I'm Tigerpaw what about you?"

She eyed him cautiously, "My name is Mistykit." She answered smoothly as she could manage. What am I doing? Her mind seemed to yowl.

He stepped forward, sitting at the river edge with a shimmer to his amber hues. "So what are you doing out in the forest, Mistykit?" He spoke, emphasizing her name teasingly.

Mistykit's pelt crackled with annoyance at the young tom, "Exploring, now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave."

Tigerpaw blinked, his ear flicking as a flash of emotion, disappointment maybe? Entered his eyes, "So soon?"

Mistykit shot him a glare, "This meeting has been more than troublesome." She murmured, turning and padding with a grace she didn't feel towards the underbrush.

She could feel his gaze on her, burning her pelt. Smugness and humor drifted from his pelt, smothering her. She couldn't stand his arrogance any longer. She froze in mid-step as he called out, "It's a shame to leave such a promising friendship."

She stifled a hiss rising in her throat, glancing over her shoulder at him with cold blue eyes. "Go drown yourself!" She snapped briskly before trotting away, with an angry sway of her tail. She could still imagine him standing at the river edge, sleek pelt shining in the sunlight, deep amber eyes gleaming. "Stupid tom," She huffed as she glared at the ground, she quickly reached the safety of camp, nearly avoiding a patrol along the way.

She saw Brackenfur guarding the entrance, she cursed her luck. Squirrelflight would send her to StarClan if she found out about her little adventure. She glanced around quickly, groaning silently at the site of the dirt-place. Sighing, she hurried and crawled through the opening, wincing as brambles scrapped her pelt. It was tighter then she remembered. Tumbling forward she landed ungracefully onto the grassy patch ahead.

"Are you alright?" Mistykit sat up abruptly to see a light-brown tabby tom, Birchfall. He stood, looming over her, an inquisitive flash in his eyes.

Mistykit nodded quickly, "I had a bellyache." She flinched inwardly at how easily lying came to her.

His gaze shifted to one of concern, "Maybe you should see Leafpool."

"I was just about too," Mistykit mewed meekly, guilt bubbling in her stomach as she quickly padded away from the young warrior.

"Where have you been?" An anxious voice demanded as Squirrelflight came hurrying over to her kit.

"Sorry," Mistykit muffled out through her mother's brisk laps at her pelt.

"You had me worried," Squirrelflight scolded, her tail twitching restlessly. There was an unspoken swirl of emotion in her green depths, her fur was spiked and crackling between a battle of anger and relief.

"I was just at the dirt-place," Mistykit insisted, unable to meet her mother's gaze.

Squirrelflight sighed, blinking in exasperation, "Alright, why don't you go see your brothers; they've been worried as well."

"I will," Mistykit nodded, nuzzling her mother's cheek affectionately as the ginger queen purred and flicked her daughter's ear playfully.

Squirrelflight nudged her forward, "Go on."

Mistykit felt her stomach rumble in protest, she hadn't eaten all morning. She hurried over to the fresh-kill pile, newly stocked. She chose a mouse for herself before settling onto a sunny patch of grass. The sunlight warmed her pelt, causing it to glow blue-silver.

"Hi," Cinderpaw mewed happily, the smoky she-cat lay down beside her. The two had become best friends over the moons, nearly always attached at the tail tip as Sorreltail would humor. She tilted her head, "You look different."

Mistykit blinked, "How so?"

"You look moony." Cinderpaw mewed with a flick of her tail, "Kind of like Honeypaw when she talks about Berrypaw."

Mistykit looked baffled, her jaw dropping and eyes going round in stupor. She shook her head, her ears flattening crossly. "No way, don't be silly!"

Cinderpaw's tail curled up in humor, "I'm just saying."

"Well don't," Mistykit hissed playfully, nudging the smoky gray she-cat's flank.

That night, Mistykit lay curled at her mother's side, unable to sleep. She fought her growing frustration; she just wanted to yowl out her annoyance, her thoughts were muddled, frustrating unanswered, she sighed against her mother's ginger pelt. Burying her nose for a moment, she breathed in the sweet scent of Squirrelflight. It was similar to Spottedleaf's yet different, almost honey-like.

She stood, her tail drooping as she padded out of the nursery burrow. She sat outside, glancing up at the sky. Silverpelt was glowing, lighting up the night sky like it was dawn. She starred in wonder; her silver-flecked eyes shining like starlight. It was nearly moon high.

"You're out late," A deep voice spoke, calm, soothing, powerful, and warm all at once. Mistykit looked over, startled to see none other than the ThunderClan leader, Firestar. She shied away.

"Firestar," Mistykit murmured, her voice trailing off. She had seen the majestic, fiery tom often watching vigilantly over his clan from Highledge and rare visits to the nursery to greet the new clan members. Oddly, the young kit felt comfortable around the older cat as if they had had many exchanges; maybe it was because they were kin. "I couldn't sleep."

Firestar padded over, his ginger pelt glowed in the darkness. Her mother was the water image of her father. He sat beside her, tail curled neatly around his paws. "I've had many of those night, what has you troubled little one?"

Mistykit's tail lashed against the grassy ground. Her usually sweet voice sharpened with a kit's innocent annoyance, "That's the trouble; I don't know what it is."

Firestar nodded slowly with humor-lit eyes, glancing up at the night sky. "StarClan already has your path decided; there is no need to be so consumed by tomorrow when it's out of your reach. Look forward to today, this moment, what is within your control."

Mistykit's ear flicked, showing her growing frustration. "How do I know what is important to be worried about."

There were unspoken emotions, words hidden within the fiery pelted tom's eyes, wise and understanding swirling together. He looked out over the moonlit camp, pride and warmth for his clanmates rolled off his form. "Your clan is what is most important, looking after one another, enjoying life together."

The blue-eyed kit nodded with a solemn gaze. For a moment those eyes held a new kind of depth, no longer the bright, playful life of a kit. Now, those same hues held a look of maturity beyond their eyes, a dark depth of haunting memories and a new perspective to life. It only lasted a few seconds before fading to the glow of kithood naivety. Firestar's neck fur has begun to rise ominously before falling flat just as quickly.

Claws ripping into the ground, Mistykit asked boldly. "When will I become a warrior?"

Blinking, Firestar's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Are you sure a warrior is what you want to be?"

A defiant look seeped into her eyes; they flickered like a blue flame, wild and untamed. "Of course, I want to serve my clan!"

Nodding gently, Firestar's voice was taut. "Evidently you do." He thought over his words for a moment before speaking, "Once you become an apprentice you will learn all about that."

"You make it sound so simple," Mistykit huffed.

Firestar purred, "Nothing is ever simple little one, but StarClan will light your path when it is time." He stood, licking her between the ears. His green eyes glowed with affection and full of pride for her. "You and your littermates will do wonderfully at whatever you choose to do." He disappeared into the night; the moon was further in the sky. How long had they spoken? A wave of calmness flooded her; she felt her mind at peace for once. Hurrying back to the nursery she sank into her nest, nuzzling into Squirrelflight's fur her body instantly relaxing from tiredness.

A moon had passed; the littermates had reached their sixth moon. Mistykit's talk with Firestar still waged highly in her thoughts as she scuffed against the ground of the nursery; she held a warm place for the kits that mewled against Ferncloud's belly every so often. It would be hard not to see them every sunrise within paw's reach. The she-kit ducked away as Squirrelflight rasped her tongue along her kit's ears trying to smooth down the fur. A newleaf breeze stirred the bramble walls and drifted through the gaps flooding the nursery with the scent of the forest. The same scent the warriors carried on their pelts when they came and went from the bramble tunnel. Leaving the nursery, Mistykit stood in anticipation beside her brothers. Squirrelflight continued to lick Jaykit's pelt sleek and shiny, despite his yowls of protest. She watched her kits, chattering away like tiny birds. Lionkit, the largest of her litter, his fur shone like beaten gold in the pale sunlight. His powerful broad-shoulders were already evident beneath his pelt. He would become magnificent cat, rivaling his father and grandfather. Beside him, Mistykit's silver-blue fur glowed like the crystalline lake hit by moonlight. She would grow into a beautiful, strong she-cat. The last of her litter, Jaykit, his molted, pale tabby pelt was glossy like silver, his brilliant blue eyes lustrous like stardust. He was smaller, leaner, but his fiery, independent attitude would take him far. A melancholy look entered her eyes, the moons had passed far too quickly; she heard the deep purr of her mate as he arrived.

"Are you three ready?" Brambleclaw spoke his eyes shining with pride and love.

"Definitely," Mistykit mewed as her father nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"You'll do wonderfully," A purr rolled in the ginger queen's throat, licking her kits between the ears. "We're proud of you three."

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight cast them one more warming glance, one for comfort, one meant to warm them all, before they left to sit down beside Spottedleaf and Leafpool. Firestar stood proudly, overlooking his clanmates. "It's time I fulfilled a promise to three of our kits."

Mistykit could barely keep herself seated, her body buzzing with happiness, today was the day! Soon, she and her littermates would become apprentices; she felt the blood rushing in her ears and the wild pounding of her heart. She felt Lionkit shiver beside her, his amber eyes focused on the Firestar, trying to keep himself calm. Jaykit sat beside him, his pelt flooding with worry and growing tension, one she couldn't quite understand. She glanced at their leader; he wouldn't prevent Jaykit from becoming a warrior would he?

"Lionkit," Firestar called as the golden brown tom hurried up to the ThunderClan leader. His paws tingling with excitement as he received his apprentice name. "Lionpaw, your mentor will be Ashfur."

Mistykit blinked happily for her brother, she felt a sudden wave of anxiousness hit her. She glanced over her shoulder, it was her mother. She was scowling at Ashfur, her green eyes almost livid. The silver-blue she-cat's eyes narrowed in confusion. Had something happened between Ashfur and Squirrelflight?

Jaykit had gone next, earning his name Jaypaw. She felt a pang of sympathy for him and his mentor, Brightheart. She knew he was sensitive about his blindness, and he would be difficult for the senior warrior. She flashed an empathetic look in the disfigured she-cat's direction. She watched as Leafpool nudged her brother forward, he reluctantly touched noses with his new mentor.

"Mistykit," Firestar spoke gaining her attention as she padded forward. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it's time you became an apprentice. From this day until receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mistypaw." She heard Cinderpaw call out her name loudly. She quivered in wonder of her mentor. Firestar's green eyes burned with warmth. "Your mentor shall be, Cloudtail."  
>Mistypaw felt her stomach drop; she turned to see the blue-eyed warrior watching her, his eyes unreadable. The white tom stepped forward. "You have proven yourself to be a skilled warrior time and time again. I hope you will pass your skills onto Mistypaw." She padded over to him, both touching noses.<p>

"I promise to do my best," Mistypaw quickly said.

Cloudtail flicked an ear, blinking warmly. "So will I."

Yowls of delight as the clan began to cheer their names. Her eyes instantly locked with her parents, they blinked warmly. She felt her pelt grow hot with embarrassment. She was about to approach her parents, when Lionkit nearly barreled into her enthusiastically. He purred happily, "We're really apprentices!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<br>Hope you enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like a quick update!


	4. Reality Is Lonely

**A/N: **I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, Spottedleaf quit being a medicine cat to be with Fireheart, Yellowfang took over, then Cinderpelt and so on.

Chapter 4: Reality Is Lonely

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

><p>Lionpaw bound away from his sister, his pelt glowing gold in the dappled sunlight. A strange warmth began to bubble in Mistypaw's belly and a foreign feeling stirred to life inside her. They had begun the rest of their lives; she and her littermates would serve their clan now. Her clear, blue gaze instantly locked with the fiery pelted leader, Firestar. There was an unhidden warmth and gleam of admiration in his emerald stare. She felt her pelt grow hot with embarrassment. They had spoken a few times since her kithood, but she would often find him watching her and her littermates attentively, when she would await her father's arrival from patrol or a hunt, or played with her littermates under her mother's always watchful eyes. She had greatly admired the ThunderClan leader, her kin, and would wait by the nursery entrance looking through mass of pelts for his flame colored one.<p>

Mistypaw shied away from her clanmates and their warm greetings, her pelt burning with awkwardness, when she nearly bumped into her mother's ginger pelt. Squirrelflight purred happily as she rasped her tongue over her kit's cheek affectionately. There was an unspoken emotion in her green stare. "Brambleclaw and I are so proud of you, all three of you." She murmured warmly.

The silver-blue apprentice stiffened at the mention of her father, and she had heard many nursery tales of her brave father, the powerful warrior. Swallowing hard, she nodded mutely. Blue eyes hardening with determination, she promised. "I'll make you both proud!"

Her line of vision was suddenly overcome by a gray pelt. Blinking, her eyes flickered upwards to become locked with dark blue ones. They narrowed, the depth of darkness in his stare sent a shiver tingling down her spine. His being emitted an underlying cruelty, an unforgiving flood directed at Squirrelflight and that threatened to consume the newly made apprentice as well.

The silver-blue she-cat stared up at him, unwilling to cower under his penetrating stare. Ashfur voice nearly came out as a growl. "You'll do fine." He mewed simply; his eyes flickered to the ginger queen. "I'll train your son well." He murmured almost snidely, leaving with a flick of his tail.

Squirrelflight glared darkly at his retreating form as he approached her son, "Don't mind him, little one. You'll become a wonderful warrior, all of you." She emphasized quietly more so to herself.

Leafpool and Sorreltail padded over to join them. "Congratulations, Mistypaw." The tortoiseshell and white she-cat said warmly, her amber eyes glowing warmly. Squirrelflight gaze gentled as Leafpool flicked her tail gently against her sister's flank. Leafpool had overheard Ashfur's words, and always felt of her sister's distrust in the tom, now her kit's future rested in his paws. The medicine cat had easily picked up her littermate's unease.

"You'll be a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of!" Leafpool added in quickly.

Mistypaw's tail swayed behind her, mewing smugly. "Now I can show Brambleclaw how to really hunt."

Squirrelflight purred with an amused glint to her eyes at her daughter's remark, "Is that so? You'll have to show me some of your great techniques." She teased.

Blinking warmly, Mistypaw nodded earnestly, "You'll be the first."

Sorreltail purred, "She is definitely your daughter, Squirrelflight."

All humor faded from her eyes, there was solemn warmth flooding them. Squirrelflight's voice softened to the gentleness of a warm greenleaf breeze. "Yes, she is."

The gravity of her mother's words and tone caused her heart to soar. It was an enigmatic sensation, one both frightening and welcoming. A part of her wanted to lunge out and embrace it like a playful kit dwelling without a care in the world. Another part of her feared for a denial of this feeling to flourish, maybe she would never reach her mother's high praises of her. The lingering warmth in Squirrelflight's green gaze made her feel light as a feather, and her heart beat wildly against her ribcage in anxiousness to prove herself worthy of her parents' pride. Her thoughts were interrupted as Cinderpaw hurried over, her pelt buzzing with excitement.

"Finally, you'll be in the apprentice den," Cinderpaw mewed happily. "Let's go, we'll find you a nest next to me!"

Cloudtail padded over, voice warmly rough. "Enjoy today, I want you fresh for tomorrow."

"I will," Mistypaw nodded eagerly, with one last glance at Squirrelflight and Leafpool, she blinked and followed after Cinderpaw as she introduced her to older littermate Poppypaw and Honeypaw.

Circling her new nest, she twitched her whiskers. The scent was new, different from Squirrelflight's milky scented one. Mistypaw felt a stab of sadness. She'd no longer share a nest with her mother. Suddenly she wished to return to the nursery and snuggle into Squirrelflight's warm, sweet scented pelt.

Honeypaw peered over from her nest, ear flicking with a sympathetic glance. "You miss Squirrelflight already?" She mewed quietly.

Mistypaw nodded meekly, "Don't you miss Sorreltail?"

Honeypaw tilted her head to one side, a thoughtful look on her face. "I suppose, but I still see her everyday so I don't mind. It's gets easier after the first night."

Sighing, Mistypaw sank into her moss-lined nest. "I don't know if I want it to get easier."

Berrypaw snorted, "Are you sure Firestar made the right choice to make you an apprentice?"

The silver-blue she-cat glared at the young tom, blue eyes flaring. "I'll be a better apprentice then you ever were!"

Scowling, Berrypaw shook his head. "I'm moons older then you! You have no training."

"Not yet, but I will." Mistypaw hissed.

Cinderpaw prodded Berrypaw's flank playfully, "Leave her alone. Did you forget how much you missed Daisy the first night? She had to come and stay here with you!"

Pelt crackling with embarrassment Berrypaw turned away, turning his back to the she-cats. Mistypaw tried to stifle an amused purr and blinked gratefully at the smoky gray she-cat. She heard a familiar mew, peeking up to see Lionpaw and Jaypaw pad into the den.

"Like you two know anything!" Berrypaw sneered at Cinderpaw and Mistypaw before leaving, his fur ruffled with annoyance.

"What's his problem?" Lionpaw's tail lashed against the ground. He always found his patience worn thin with the young tom.

"Nothing, he's just embarrassed." Mistypaw stated smugly. "Cinderpaw put him in his place."

Lionpaw's eyes gleamed in the dark, "Wish I could've seen that!"

Jaypaw flicked an ear, "I have to go." He murmured crossly, Lionpaw and Mistypaw stood, confusion raking their pelts. "Brightheart is looking for me."

"I didn't hear her call," Mistypaw tilted her head.

"Yeah, well, you don't need too." Jaypaw padded off, tail twitching irately. "You're not the blind one." He tossed under his breath.

Poppypaw blinked, "Is he alright?"

Lionpaw shrugged, "He's being Jaypaw. I kind of feel bad for Brightheart."

Mistypaw sighed, "I feel bad for them both."

She knew her brother acted tough, independent, sometimes inconsiderate of others. But, she knew he was more sensitive then he let on, and his insecurities ran deeper than anyone could understand. He more than any other cat desired to be a warrior more than anything else.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed and please review, thank you!


End file.
